


Оттенки фиолетового

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: ему идеально шли все оттенки фиолетового, красного, синего...





	Оттенки фиолетового

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289386) by [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer). 



На его боках темнели ярко-фиолетовые пятна синяков, доходивших до самых костей. Сегодня Хэви Классической Команды остался недоволен работой Медика. Он продемонстрировал свое недовольство наглядно — чередой резких ударов по ребрам, по животу, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока тот не захлебнулся болью.

Сейчас шею Медика ожерельем обвивали пурпурные, лиловые, алые следы, оставленные зубами Хэви — злость не помешала тому опрокинуть Медика на кровать и пометить его, заранее зная, как тот разозлится. Медику не нравилось выставлять их отношения напоказ — зато нравилось Хэви. 

Пусть все видят, кто здесь хозяин.

Резко вколачиваясь в Медика, Хэви стискивал его бедра так сильно, что под пальцами расцветали новые следы, красные, как розы. 

Кровать качалась вместе с ними, спинка ударялась о стену, и Медик выгибался Хэви навстречу, постанывая так ритмично, так протяжно, что это было похоже на музыку.

— Завтра ты будешь работать старательнее, правда, сестра?

Медик кивнул, вскидывая бедра навстречу его движениям.

— Скажи это вслух.

— Я буду работать старательнее, — прошептал он. 

В ответ Хэви шлепнул Медика так резко, что удар отозвался во всем теле.

— Я буду работать старательнее, сэр, — выдохнул Медик. 

— Именно. Это в твоих интересах, сестра.

Еще несколько резких, завершающих толчков — и Хэви кончил. 

Он резко подался назад, а после — сразу же молча ушел, оставив Медика, измученного, покрытого синяками, наедине с его собственными спутанными мыслями, медленно растворявшимися в блаженной пустоте после секса.


End file.
